Naruto la reencarnacion de Indra
by Otsutsuki Anibal
Summary: Naruto es la reencarnacion de indra, Nuevos Jutsus (creados por mi)
1. capitulo prologo

un chico estaba caminando su cabello era medio castaño y medio rubio mientras que la gente le miraba como si fuera un demonio pero eso no le importaba ya que hoy iba ir a la academia ninja y el chico se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze (quien no sabia hasta el momento incluido los aldeanos ya que ellos estaban vivos pero ellos no querian decirle que eran los padres de Naruto mas adelante les explicare por que no quisieron que naruto supiera de ellos) y este tenia un papel de sarutobi jiji que decia que le dejaba entrar a la academia ninja y ahi este llego a la sala donde estaba una señora que era un poco vieja pero no le importo asi que llamo la atención de la señora y este le sonrio pero la señora le dio una mirada de muerte mientras que decia

Mujer:que quieres demonio, dijo mientras que Naruto le pasaba el papel firmado por el sandaime asi que esta lo leyo y suspiro mientras que le decia al demonio que tenia que venir mañana a la academia ninja asi este asintio mientras que corria a su puesto de ramen favorito mientras que en la entrada de la aldea estaba entrando Minato y Kushina con dos niñas que eran Mito y Naruki Uzumaki Namikaze y estos le pasaron una hoja con el permiso de Sarutobi sensei sabiendo que estaba molesto con su familia excepto con Naruto ya que era como su nieto asi que sacaron eso de sus pensamientos mientras que iban al compuesto Namikaze mientras que con Naruto este estaba diciendole que entraria a la academia ninja a su hermana adoptiva quien era Ayame y esta estaba muy feliz de que naruto entrara a la academia ninja mientras que Teuchi estaba orgulloso de eso pues su cliente preferido seria un ninja excepsional asi este pago su comida y se fue feliz al departamento donde vivia mientras que pensaba que fue un dia largo pero una turba de aldeanos estaba adelante de su apartamento y una persona miro al niño quien se atemorizo ya que sabia que le harian mientras que la persona le decia a los otro que el demonio sin saber que naruto solo tenia el alma del Kyubi adentro de el mientras que este corria siendo perseguido por la turba de aldeanos asi acorralando a Naruto quien pedia piedad pero todos decian que con lo de mi hermana,madre y padre asi que empezaron a golpearlo y de un momento a otro un tipo golpeo su cabeza tan fuerte que este grito y de repente recuerdos de su vida pasada estaba llenando su mente sin saber que el Kyubi vio esto y gruño ya que la idea de estar en el primer Uchiha mientras que Naruto Recordaba su Nombre y su pelo se volvio castaño completamente mientras que el color de ojos fueron negros mientras que Naruto se llamaria Indra Otsutsuki asi la turba vieron los cambios y intentaron seguir golpeandolo pero Indra hizo una pose de manos y dijo en su mente

Indra:-Katon:Goukakyu No Jutsu-, y ahi hizo una enorme esfera de fuego que se vio en toda la aldea mientras que los civiles que no estaban en la turba se atemorizaban y los ninjas corrian con el Hokage quien pensaba en solo Naruto y con los Namikaze estos caminando hasta Ichiraku pero de repente ven que una enorme bola de fuego sale de un lugar cercano y mientras que con Indra este caminaba entre la turba muerta saliendo del callejon mientras que le rodeaban con el Hokage dandose cuenta de que fue Naruto ya que lo vieron salir de ahi pero para su sorpresa Naruto era completamente castaño y el color de sus ojos cambio de color a la de un uchiha pero ahi dijo Sarutobi

Sarutobi:Naruto tu hiciste esto?, pregunto mientras que Indra recordaba el nombre del viejo quien supo su nombre y este dijo con una sonrisa mientras que miraba al Hokage quien miraba al renacido Indra quien era mas alto

Indra:si lo hice por que me estaban golpeando esos bastardos, dijo con ira ya que vio los recuerdos de Naruto y vio que todos sus cumpleaños siempre una turba le golpeaban y le apuñalaban su cuerpo sin darle tiempo para suplicas ni pedir perdon sin saber que hizo asi entristeciendo al Hokage ya que "Naruto" se habia vengado de la gente que lo golpeaba ademas de ser su cumpleaños numero nueve y este se pregunto como hizo un Jutsu estilo Katon de rango c mientras que Hiruzen no hizo nada y hizo que se retiraran sus ninjas y ahi vio que venian la familia de "Naruto" asi Minato aparecio y dijo

Minato:que paso Sarutobi sensei?, dijo mientras que Indra caminaba hacia un campo de entrenamiento mientras que Indra pensaba en un nuevo Jutsu que se llamara Katon:Raion no Honó y Katon:InfanaruKatto pero alguien lo detiene ya que Hiruzen le dijo lo que paso a Minato y este se puso un poco triste por los aldeanos ya que no sabian que "Naruto" no era el Kyubi asi que le dijo a "Naruto"

Minato:Anda a casa a descanzar Naruto, y este solo asintio mientras que Minato pensaba como habia echo un Jutsu "Naruto" sin conocer alguno asi que nego con la cabeza mientras que con Indra este llego a su casa y este al saber de un jutsu que vio desde Madara que era un Kinjutsu que se llamaba Kage Bunshin no Jutsu que se trataba de clones solidos y podian recopilar informacion para luego darselo al original asi que este estaba acostandose para mañana entrenar y pedir al Hokage diciendo al aire que nombre mas estupido mientras que pensaba en su antigua vida asi este se durmio.

(no soy dueño de naruto ni sus personajes ademas el pensamiento sera con - y no poseo algunos jutsus)

(Lista de Jutsus creados)

Katon:Raion no Honó (Leon de Llamas) Rango b crea un leon de llamas que al tocar a su enemigo este explota en llamas asi quemando a su enemigo

Katon:InfanaruKatto (Cortada Infernal) Rango S con una Katana esta se llena de fuego para luego lanzar una cuchillada que lanza una cortada de fuego

Fin de Capitulo


	2. capitulo 1:Examen final

Capitulo uno:Examen final

No soy dueño de naruto o sus personajes ademas de pertenecerme algunos jutsus

(N/A:Sasuke no tendra a indra ni Asura ademas Indra sera op)

Era de mañana y Indra se habia despertado mas temprano de lo habitual ya que entrenaria control de chakra y entrenaria su cuerpo ademas de sus afinidades cuales eran las cinco ademas de tener kekkei genkai cuales eran Mokuton,Hyoton,Shikotsumyaku,jinton y otros mientras que este entrenaba sus dos nuevos jutsus cuales eran Katon:InfranaruKatto y Katon:Raion no honó mientras que entrenaba vio que era hora de ir a esa estupida academia ninja que el nunca recordo ya que nunca habia estudiado solo habia matado a personas hasta que fue derrotado por su hermano pero despues de que reencarno encontro el alma de su hermano en Naruto mientras que este iba a la academia asi este llego sentandose al final con una mirada estoica mientras que veia como llegaban otros niños quienes eran de clanes que el no conocia pero vio a un Uchiha con mirada normal al lado de el una chica estaba sentada y penso

Indra:"Un Uchiha pense que tendrian pureza de sangre pero me equivoque alguien hizo un experimento de transplante de Sharingan en personas normales", mientras que llegaban los otros niños mientras que vio a una chica que tenia unos ojos blancos color perla pero penso en su tio Hamura Otsutsuki pero no era su tio asi que saco esos pensamientos mientras que llegaba el sensei de la clase que se llamaba Iruka Umino y junto a el estaba Mizuki quien sonreia falsamente que reconocio Indra mientras que Indra pensaba en un Jutsu de tipo Raiton que se llamaria Raiton:Okina Denki Pamu asi pasando el dia este fue a entrenar mientras que cerca de ahi unas niñas que eran de una familia que no conocia quienes estaban llendo a comer con sus padres quienes eran Minato y Kushina asi que siguio entrenando mientras que en el Clan Uchiha estaba tranquilo ya que Sasuke Uchiha estaba entrenando con su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha quien sonreia mientras que en el campo de entrenamiento numero siete estaba Indra practicando hasta que lo hizo hasta casi morir asi obteniendo el sharingan de un aspa en cada ojo asi este sonrio mientras que seguia entrenando hasta la noche asi pasando seis años y Indra habia mejorado mucho en su taijutsu,ninjutsu,Genjutsu y Fuuinjutsu ademas de tener las tres aspas mientras que este estaba en la sala pero este veia a una chica que tenia cariño y esta chica se llamaba Satsuki Uchiha que era la hermana de Sasuke Uchiha que estaba estoico desde la masacre de su clan mientras que su hermana deseaba solo estar con su hermano entonces ahi llego Iruka a la sala y dijo que tenian que Hacer unos examenes cuales eran escritos y de ninjutsu,taijutsu y genjutsu asi Indra hizo el examen escrito un poco rapido para salir de esta academia mientras que los demas seguian pero Indra dijo

Indra:ya termine Iruka sensei, dijo mientras que Iruka penso que "Naruto" estaba mintiendo pero cuando Iruka fue y tomo su prueba sus ojos se ensanchan ya que estaba bien todo entonces le dio una sonrisa mientras que le decia que fuera al campo y este era amigable con "Naruto" por que el atrapo a Mizuki despues de haber robado el pergamino prohibido y mientras que este vio que todavia no llegaba el sandaime lo abrio y vio un Kinjutsu que era interesante para el cual era Kage Bunshin y ahi este practico con ese jutsu que supo el secreto cual era que al disiparse le daba la información al original asi que con esos clones creo una casa con madera que sacaba del campo de entrenamiento cuarenta y cuatro asi en el suelo creo una base para sus experimentos y un campo para entrenar ademas de hacer que las paredes sean de metal con su elemento Kinzoku (metal) hizo todas las paredes que fueran de metal resistente ademas de crear pilares de metal mientras que ahi creo un jutsu que fue Katon:Dai Kasai Misairu y asi este practico su jutsu rango s mientras que dejaba de recordar esos momentos ya que vio como venian sus compañeros asi que llegaron y Iruka llego con una sonrisa ahi les dijo a sus alumnos que lucharian entre ellos y ahi calificaria luego de decir eso primero hizo que las chicas empezaran asi

Satsuki vs ciudadana

gana Satsuki

ciudadana vs Sakura

gana Sakura

ciudadana vs ciudadana

empate

Mito vs Naruki

gana Naruki

y en los hombres estos quedarian asi mientras que Indra fue el ultimo en salir por ser el ultimo en la lista

Sasuke vs ciudadano

gana Sasuke

Choji vs Ciudadano

gana choji por enfadarlo

shikamaru vs ciudadano

gana shikamaru

"Naruto" vs Kiba

estos dos entraban al circulo Indra no decia nada mientras que Kiba decia que le ganarian a "Naruto" pero cuando empezaron Indra solo se movio rapidamente y ahí le golpeo en el cuello a Kiba y este cayo inconciente asi sorprendiendo a Iruka ya que nadie lo vio cuando se movio pero Iruka hizo ganador a "Naruto" asi que pasaron al segundo examen que era ninjutsu quien todos hicieron sus jutsus (como en canon) pero cuando le tocaba a "Naruto" pensaron que no podria hacer ningun jutsu ya que no era de ningun clan pero este hizo un sello de mano con el cual dijo

Indra:Katon:Dai Kasai Misairu, dijo mientras que sacaba de su boca un gran misil de fuego que cuando toco un maniquí este exploto y hizo pedazos al maniqui sacando un asombro de todos incluso los hermanos uchiha y de Mito y Naruki mientras que Iruka tenia la quijada en el suelo ya que nadie habia escuchado de ese jutsu asi que le dio calificación perfecta en ninjutsu asi que pasaron al siguiente examen que consistia en ponerte en un genjutsu de rango c hacia abajo y casi todos pasaron solo quedaban Sasuke,Satsuki,Mito,Naruki y Indra asi los hijos de clanes pasaron el examen de genjutsu y solo quedaba "Naruto" asi que intentaron meterlo en un genjutsu pero este ni se inmutaba asi con solo pensar Kai y este se libera de ese genjutsu asi todos pasaron mientras que Sarutobi vio todo asi sonriendo tristemente ya que su nieto ya no tenia esa sonrisa wue lo caracterizaba

(Jutsus creados por mi)

Katon:Dai Kasai Misairu(Gran misil de fuego) rango A es un misil que va hacia su objetivo asi explotando como una bomba

Raiton:Okina Denki Pamu (Gran palma electrica) rango A el chakra raiton va a las palmas del usuario asi cuando toque a un objetivo dandole unos cien voltios


	3. capitulo dos:el equipo tres

Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de naruto ni sus personajes solo Mito,satsuki y naruki son mios ademas de algunos jutsus creados por mi

Comenzemos con el capitulo

Era el dia de la graduación Indra se habia puesto una ropa de Anbu pero solo los pantalones ya que su camisa era blanca con magatamas que el habia creado ya que fue su ropa antigua asi que solo habia creado la camisa ademas de querer trabajar en su jutsu mas poderoso cual era Katon:Okibona Kaen Misairu era rango S ya que al tocar suelo se produce una explosión de dos etapas que una es extraer aire al punto donde va explotar y cuando explota se produce una explosión de fuego muy grande (como los javelins) asi este pensaba en eso hasta que vio que estaba llegando a la academia asi llegando este fue a su sala asi este se sento al final mientras que esperaba a sus compañeros sin saber que equipo estaria

Pasa el rato y ahi habia llegado los compañeros despues de que ellos llegaran su sensei habia llegado saludando a sus alumnos asi diciendo cosas que a Indra no le interesaba pero cuando dijo lo de sus equipos entonces dijo Iruka

Iruka:Equipo 3:Satsuki Uchiha,Naruki Uzumaki Namikaze y Naruto su sensei Jounin es Kushina Uzumaki, dijo mientras que seguia diciendo los equipos hasta que dijo, Equipo 7:Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura Haruno y Mito Uzumaki Namikaze su sensei Jounin es Hatake Kakashi, asi Indra pensaba que misiones haran pero ahi llego Kushina con Kakashi tomandolo de la oreja molesta asi que sonrio pero cuando vio a "Naruto" esta penso que ahora su cabello es castaño completamente mientras que pensaba que crecio bastante ademas de tener musculos sincelados pero ella solo pensi que hijo habia crecido sin saber que su hijo murio y que renacio una persona sumamente poderosa que era capaz de derrotar a Madara su antigua reencarnación mientras que Indra pensaba Kushina dijo a su equipo

Kushina:bien equipo vamos al campo de entrenamiento numero tres, dijo desapareciendo en un shunsin mientras que Indra se fue en shunsin de fuego que sorprendio a sus compañeras mientras que Indra aparecia en el campo de entrenamiento numero tres mientras que veia a Kushina sensei ahi sentada leyendo un libro que decia libro de recetas medicinales asi esta escucho un shunsin y vio a su hijo que queria decirle que era su madre pero no podia hasta que vio como llegaban su hija y la hija de Mikoto (esta viva) asi esta les sonrio mientras que Indra pensaba que las misiones fueran dificiles para obtener su Mangekyo eternal que ademas obtendria el rinnegan para asi obtener el rinne sharingan para superar a su padre y abuela ya que la madre de hagoromo (su padre) era la creadora del chakra ademas de tener todos los doujutsus y sus elementos asi que queria superar a su padre y a su abuela asi que esperaria mientras que Kushina decia

Kushina:Muy bien equipo digan lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta,sus sueños y metas ademas de sus nombres, dijo alegremente mientras que Indra pensaba en solo una cosa

Indra:-quiero salir de aqui para pelear encerio-, penso mientras que daba un suspiro mental mientras que Naruki preguntaba de forma tierna a su madre mientras que Indra miraba a un lado ya que habia sentido que alguien estaba ahi con ellos y vio un hombre con un kanji para raiz y se dijo en voz alta

Indra:Raiz? que sera?, dijo mientras que se daba cuenta de que los demas escucharon y Kushina se tenso ya que sabia de Raiz por que una vez quisieron hacerla su arma pero no pudieron por la culpa de Sarutobi y Minato pero mientras que en el Monte myoboku El gran sapo estaba viendo una predicción que era asi

Un Niño nacido de Rikudou

reencarno en un niño del flash amarillo y la habanero sangriento

sus ideales encontraran caminos de luz y oscuridad

pero una chica lo ayudara a seguir el camino de la luz

para enfrentarse a un ser que amenazara al mundo

asi el gran sapo le dijo a un señor llamado el Sannin de los sapos Jiraiya y este supo de que era una de sus hijas pero nunca supo si era Naruto mientras que con Indra estaba apunto de atacar al anbu de raiz pero Kushina le dijo que se detuviera asi esta le dijo al Anbu de raiz que se largara o si no llamaria a Sarutobi y asi este se fue mientras que Naruki despues de su interrupción dijo

Naruki:Mama puedes darnos un ejemplo?, pregunto mientras que Kushina asentia mientras que Indra quería pelear para hacerse más fuerte mientras que con Kushina esta asintió amablemente mientras que decia

Kushina:bueno me llamo Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze y mis gustos son en poder ayudar a la gente y el ramen mis disgustos son que molesten a mis hijas y de esperar tres minutos para el ramen mi sueño es ser una buena madre y mi meta es ser la mejor madre del mundo, dijo mientras que Naruki sonreia mientras que Satsuki les sonreia pero Indra estaba mirando al aire mientras que Kushina le señalaba a Naruki

Naruki::bueno me llamo Naruki Uzumaki Namikaze y mis gustos son el ramen y entrenar con oka san y otou san y mi disgusto es esperar por el ramen y mi sueño es tener un campo para enseñar a los niños y mi meta es ser la mas poderosa del mundo, dijo mientras que Kushina señalaba a Satsuki y esta asintió diciendo

Satsuki:pues me llamo Satsuki Uchiha y mis gustos son los tomates y mi madre y mi disgusto es saber por que itachi nii mato a casi todo el clan y mi sueño es tener a alguien que se enamore de mi y mi meta es ser la mejor kunoichi de mi generación, dijo mientras que Kushina apuntaba a "Naruto" y este solo dijo

Indra:me llamo Indra Otsutsuki mis gustos son entrenar mis disgustos son los debiles y los que no pelean con sus propias manos ademas mi sueño es alcanzar al Rikudou sennin y mi meta es ser el mejor del mundo shinobi, dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras que las tres estaban muy sorprendidas por su sueño y por su meta.

(jutsus creados)

Katon:Okibona Kaen Misairu (gran misil de llamas expansiva) rango S ya que al tocar suelo se produce una explosión de dos etapas que una es extraer aire al punto donde va explotar y cuando explota se produce una explosión de fuego muy grande

fin de capitulo


End file.
